Darkness Fades to Gray
by Athena Asamiya
Summary: The final letter of the scientist who sacrificed his humanity for the sake of the new world...... Frederick letterfic.


  
  
**TITLE:** Darkness Fades to Gray  
**AUTHOR:** Athena Asamiya <[empresskatzy@hotmail.com][1]>  
**SERIES:** Guilty Gear  
**TYPE:** Part 1/1, short Frederick letterfic.  
**RATING:** PG  
**WARNING:** Er....none, really. Spoiler warning, if you can figure out who Freddie BECOMES...it's probably the person you'd least expect to have the alter ego of a dorky-but-lovable, mild-mannered scientist. XD  
**SETTING:** Year 2016, most likely in one of those ever-famous Secret Underworld Laboratories....it's a letter, so setting isn't too important. ^^;;  
**THEME:** "Awake" by Godsmack.  
**COMMENTS:** Yay! A Freddie fic! ^^ Well, okay, so it's a letterfic and not your normal kind of fanfiction, but it's got Frederick as the main character, so that counts. XD Few can resist this sweet little scientist. And if you're reading this while wondering just who the hell Frederick is and why you haven't seen him in the fight roster of GGX....you might wanna do [a little bit of research][2] first, just so you understand better. ^_~ Anyhoo, this was a brainstorm that came out of a long, boring yet contemplative night at work, which is usually good for fic inspiration -- and although I have twenty million other fics to write (Roo can attest to that ^^;;;;;) and plus I'd had even MORE fic inspirations that night, this was the one that got down on paper first. And I'm still not sure if this is interesting or just boring (Hey. Freddie's a science nerd. He's BORING.), but this wanted to get written that badly, so it got written. It's rather amusing to me, though -- it starts out all nice and composed, but I really really think he started to slip off the edge a little bit by the end...poor Freddie. Keep him in mind the next time you see our favorite American Badass... 

  


-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-( GG )-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 

  
To whomever is reading this, 

  
I regret that I have no specific person to address this letter to. I'm not even completely positive that this will ever be found and read, but somehow...it makes me feel better - even more confident in my planned actions - to pen these words. As if this were a release...and in a way, I believe it is. Or perhaps it's more of a confession. But either way, this letter shall be my last will and testament. Although I have no possessions to will - I have given everything I've ever had to this - and there is none to witness my final testament. But this is all I can do. 

This will mark my fifth year in Research and Development for the infamous Gear Project, as well as my second year leading my own experiment division, the Gear and Human Body Study Experiment Number One. Although this choice of occupational area has not proven to be a non-threatening one, I cannot say that I completely regret my decision to accept this job; it has brought me knowledge and access to materials and skills beyond my belief. Even as an aspiring university student, I could not have dreamed of such an opportunity. And I did not hesitate in accepting the generous offer made by my future employers. However, I wish to make it clear now that it was never about the money for me -- it was the chance of a lifetime for a scientist such as myself. I could not refuse. 

Though it is clear to me now that this chance came with several possible consequences. And now it may be the chance of several lifetimes. 

As this is my final letter, I believe I will try to explain what I was never authorized to speak of before. My branch of the Gear Project was dedicated to finding a possible way to use the new "Gear" creation technology as a benefit to human life -- unlike many of the other departments who sought to utilize the technology in order to create a super-soldier. That was never what I had wished. And while it has always been more likely that those other sections would be able to accomplish their goal first, I have, in fact, succeeded in mine. And none of them will ever be able to replicate this study. None of them will ever have access to my notes and observations -- I will make sure of this. I will not allow this to become corrupted. I will never allow my research to be used for evil, as so much of this project seems to be dedicated to. 

I was horrified when I discovered the true ambitions of the Gear Project's leader -- my boss. I'm so afraid that this technology and its advancements will be used for war, for creating an artificial race of superior fighters... It has the potential to be used for so many better purposes, ones that will be beneficial, not destructive. I have only ever sought to use the technology to find a way to eliminate human aging. And as I previous mentioned, I have succeeded. By combining already-developed DNA strands of a human being with the combined DNA strands of various animal species, and using the newly-founded "magic" energy (but I dislike this term "magic", as I believe myself to be a man of scientific practicality and thus I disapprove of such fantastical expressions) to fuse the animal DNA with the human's inside a pre-existing body vessel, this will grant the body, among increased strength, senses and stamina, the ability to live forever. My dream. 

The side effects of this experiment, however... 

What I have just described is the hypothesized technique for creating a "Gear". Not a true, completely man-made creation as some scientists would theorize, but it would be constructing a new being nonetheless. By integrating the animal DNA into a already-existing organic system, we would be attempting deletion of DNA strands and replacement with new strands that would be considered foreign to the internal makeup. Although the technique of deletion and re-insertion has been long perfected, the re-insertion has only ever been of similar species DNA, and additionally there has been no use of magic energy involved. This would be the creation of a cross-species, which has been considered a blasphemy since the dawn of time. 

But it is also the foundation of the Gear Project. 

The most widely-accepted theory on the after-effects of combining human and animal DNA is that an unnatural evolution would take place immediately after recombination. Whether the subject would become some sort of half-human, half-animal is uncertain, as no such experiments have ever taken place before. Even now, what I am planning to do has not been authorized by the head counsel, and if all my plans go correctly, they will not know until it is too late. Either way, I am most certainly expecting some alternative effects to accompany the enforcement of feral tendencies and strength into the human system. But if all my research and theories are correct, then the ability to live forever will also be granted along with this manmade evolution. 

I have found the failproof way to grant eternal life. But those who do have no choice but to become partial Gears. Half human and half monster. 

And there is no way to test it but on a proper specimen. A living human. 

I have chosen myself. 

I could not ask anyone else to make this sacrifice. I have no wife or children and very few close acquaintances, thus I believe the loss of my life - or otherwise - would not have a very significant effect. I have no objections to becoming a martyr for science. As I've said before, it's all I've ever lived for, to prove my dream. And now that I have the chance to prove my research and findings, and live on as a superior being...it is a possibility few of my kind would refuse. 

So now I have all the preparations made for my experiment on myself, and I shall go through with them in a matter of minutes, as soon as I am finished writing the words you are reading now. Then, after the experiment has been performed and my being has settled enough, I will make my escape from this place. If my test is successful, I will live on forever in an altered form, hopefully one that will allow me the ability to return and take down this laboratory once and for all. I want nothing more than to stop this evil. And if I don't....then I still have my fail-safe plan, the set of blueprints for the Outrage weapons. I created those designs prior to making the decision to become the prototype Gear, in hopes that I could one day develop those elemental-magic weapons to be anti-Gear devices that would help others stand against the TRUE Gears, the ones that will almost inevitably be created. The two swords, the fan, the scythe and all...they will be mankind's protection and hope. They will be my legacy, should I not live on to complete my ulterior motives. 

If this place is still intact while you are reading this letter, than that means I have failed in destroying the lab and stopping the Gear development -- and most likely, Gears will sooner or later be completely developed and unleashed on the unsuspecting world. In that case, you will find the Outrage blueprints in my desk, room 214, in the lefthand bottom drawer. The key should still be attached to the underside of the main desk drawer. May whoever finds those designs put them to good use -- in the fight against the Gear armies which are, at this moment, only a distant and dark dream. 

Now, at this very moment, I stare at the syringe in my hand containing the replacement DNA, and all I can think of is my family...my mother and father...Mom, Dad, I'm so sorry for this. You have always supported me in my endeavours, and although I know neither of you would approve of what I'm about to do....but please, you have to understand that I can't go back now. I've come so far, I can't give it up. 

The syringe is shaking now, and I almost wonder if I will still have the courage to do this. I have to. My science is all I have. My dreams are all I want to achieve. 

This final step is crucial. I must go through with it, or I will never forgive myself for forsaking this opportunity. However, I cannot help but think that perhaps in the near future, I will not forgive myself for going through with it... 

Now, under the watch of God, I will become. I will succeed or fail, survive or die, arrive in heaven or in hell. No matter what road I choose for myself, my sins will always lay heavy upon me for my involvement in this bedamned project. I will live forever as the guilty. 

But I will be the guilty Gear, and it will be a path of my own choosing. 

Please forgive me for all I have done, and all I have yet to do. 

  
Sincerely,  
_Frederick_

Lead Scientist/Researcher, Gear and Human Body Study Experiment Number One  
Head Staff Member, Counsel for Progression of Gear Technology  
Division 6A of Gear Research and Development  
________ Laboratories, U.S.A. 

August 15, 2016

  


-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-( GG )-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 

  
  
Guilty Gear fanfiction "Darkness Fades to Gray" © Athena Asamiya, 2001. 

Use in whole or in part of this fanfiction without permission is prohibited. If you wish to use this fanfiction for any purpose, please obtain permission prior to doing so. 

<[empresskatzy@hotmail.com][1]> 

Guilty Gear and Frederick copyright 1998-2001 Sammy Co., Arc System Works Co., Team Neo Blood, and Atlus. 

  
  
tragic/scientist+manmade/demon+holy/saviour+disturbed/darkness =  
twisted/shattered/star-crossed lovers =  
sol x ky  
~ [heaven.coming.down][3] ~ 

   [1]: mailto:empresskatzy@hotmail.com
   [2]: http://heaven.morethanart.org/character/freddie.htm
   [3]: http://heaven.morethanart.org



End file.
